


The Edwardian Nightgown

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [18]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris comes home from a night out to her soft and warm in bed after a night in pampering herself.





	The Edwardian Nightgown

Dodger stayed right at her heels. He usually did when Chris wasn’t home. It helped him feel safe, as well as her. She checked the locks on the doors and windows and made sure the alarm was set. She left a light on in the living room for Chris for when he got back from the game. She wasn’t expecting him before midnight, nor was she expecting him sober. The few texts she’d received he’d been goofing around and very, so obviously drunk.  
He’d encouraged her to go out with her girlfriends but most of them weren’t able to go out so she opted for a girls’ night in, party of one…plus Dodger. She’d given herself a facial and a mani and pedi. Nothing like the salon did. Just a little bit of pampering. She’d shaved her legs too. She hadn’t told Chris about her waxing appointment earlier that day.  
She’d gotten sushi delivered and polished off two bottles wine alone. Now, pampered, full and pleasantly tipsy, she was ready to crawl into bed. Dodger hopped up onto the foot of the bed and walked in a circled before flopping down, resting his muzzle on his paws as he watched her. She pulled something from beside drawer then disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. He raised his head but she shut the door firmly and he lowered it again.  
When she returned, her cheeks were flushed and she had a giddy bounce in her step. She slid under the covers before snapping a picture of herself and Dodger then sending a goodnight text to Chris.

The drive from the bar by the stadium to their rented house took long enough that Chris had partly sobered up. He tried the knob and found it locked. Good girl. He opened the door with his key and the alarm beeped its warning. Oh, she’d been a very good girl. He entered in the code to disarm it then reset it for the night.  
His pink lips curled into a smile at the light left on in the living room for him. He turned it out, leaving only the Christmas tree lit and headed straight for the bedroom. She’d left the door cracked. He pushed it open. Dodger lifted his head and fluffed out his lips.  
Chris shushed him. “Hush, buddy. Don’t wake her.” He stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled into bed. His feet nudged Dodger from underneath who only moved enough so Chris could stretch out straight. He was apparently punishing his doggy daddy for staying out late.  
He wrapped his arm around her torso and pulled her back against his body as he scooted forward. The soft linen was warmed by her body heat under the duvet. He loved this nightgown on her. A vintage inspired Edwardian chemise that teased her darkened areola and barely covered her ass. His cock twitched. He hadn’t intended to start anything but she was soft and sexy. She sighed and leaned back against him.  
“Hey you.” She twisted her upper body so she could look over her shoulder at him. She smiled sleepily.  
“Hey you.” He returned the smile then kissed her plump lips. The soft kiss became more as they parted their lips and let their tongues slip forward into each other’s mouths. He moaned against her as she sighed. He urged her to roll over and she complied. His hand flexed on her nightgown then moved down to grab a handful of her ass. He nearly whimpered to find her bare.  
“How was your game?”  
“Good. We won.” He smiled and rolled onto his back, bringing her onto his chest. She straddled his waist. His palms moved up her thigh under the hem of the chemise. “This is my favorite.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Really.” He reached up with both hands and massaged her breasts, crushing the tiny pleats and embroidery with his strong hands. He untied the ribbon and opened the top so that her breasts lay exposed to him. His hands returned, firmer in their kneading and tugging and pinching on the nipples. “It’s old-fashioned but sexy and when you wear nothing under it…I get so fucking hard.” He lifted his hips off the bed for emphasis.  
She bit her lip and rolled her wet slit against his cock bulge. She reached for his waistband then paused. “Wait.”  
“Wait? Wait what? Why?”  
“Dodger.”  
“Shit.” Chris pushed against him under the blankets. “Dodger, buddy, you gotta go.” The young dog fluffed his lips out at his doggy daddy. “Dodger, buddy, go.” He pushed him a little more until the dog finally took the hint and padded out of the room. “Now, where were we?”  
She pulled the waistband of his boxers down and held his hard cock straight around the base. They looked into each other’s eyes as she leaned down and licked the fat head of his cock and precum that had begun to leak.  
“Fuck, baby…”  
“Suck, baby.” He chuckled which cut off into a heavy, panting breath as she sucked on the sensitive head then moved slid her wet lips down the velvety length of his cock. His hands clenched in the sheets then bunched in her hair. His heels pushed at the mattress as she began a slow, tantalizing rhythm of licking down him then sucking off him.  
“Oh god, you’re so fucking good at sucking my cock.” His mouth dropped open as he pushed his head back into the pillows. “Fuck, baby.” His hips rocked up to meet her mouth. But he didn’t want to cum this way. He let her bob up and down on his cock until his legs began to shake. “Stop, baby. Come up here.” He urged her up by his grip on her hair.  
She straddled his waist again and sunk down his saliva-slicked cock. She tucked her feet under his thighs, digging her toes into the thick muscles there. He griped her hips, his fingertips leaving marks that would likely bruise. They began a slow, building motion, rocking and rolling together. Pleasure bowed their spines.  
Chris’s hands dropped to her ass, squeezing the cheeks and pulling them apart. He went to press his fingers against her brown rose and found a pleasant surprise. His eyes snapped open. “Oh fuck babe, you want to?”  
“Yes, baby.”  
“You’ve had your ass stuffed this whole time. Fuck, you are too much.” He tugged on the plug snuggly nestled between her cheeks. She whimpered and bucked off her rhythm. He started to move, but she braced both her hands on his chest. “What?”  
“Just lay back.” He didn’t quite understand, but he waited to see where she was going with this. He watched with a raised eyebrow as she turned around, reverse cowgirl and grabbed his thighs. “Go on.” He tugged the plug loose, getting a deep moan from her as a reward. He licks his lips and laid the plug in the nightstand then grabbed the lube. He coated his cock with the lube then rubbed some onto her stretched muscle ring.  
Chris held his cock straight as she moved up onto her knees then slow, carefully sunk down onto his cock. His chest tightened and he felt his balls draw up quick. He bit his bottom lip watching her asshole stretch around his girth.  
“Oh fuck, don’t move, baby. Please, I need a minute.” He flattened his hand against the small of her back, rubbing it gently. His upper body shook with his deep breath. His head dropped back into the pillows and he just held her in place, willing himself not to cum. He felt the fine tremor in her once he calmed down. “You ok?” She nodded. “Nuh-uh, use your words, baby. Are you ok?”  
“I’m ok. I’m good. Just need to move.” He felt the drip on her pussy juices on his balls. One thing that clicked with them sexually was anal. He loved it. She loved. It just did it for them. He wasn’t small and she tended to get overexcited so they couldn’t do it as much as they might have liked.  
He swallowed. “I’m ready whenever you are.” His palms smoothed up her back under the nightie. He watched as she moved up and down on his cock. He’d watched her take him in the ass before but never from this angle and this way with her in control. His stomach clenched violently. He scraped his nails down her back and she groaned.  
“Oh fuck, Chris…” She swallowed, digging her nails into his thighs. “Please tell me I can cum.”  
“Cum whenever you want, baby. I’m not gonna last.” He couldn’t look away. It was one of the hottest things he’d seen them do sexually. Her body rolled, moving almost completely to the tip of his dick before taking him balls deep. Her arousal dripped down onto the bed off his balls. She reached between her legs and began to rub her aching clit. And that’s when she lost all her control, bouncing hard on his cock, making him grunt with each smack of flesh. He thrusted up to meet her, making her shout. Her body shook and through gritted teeth she growled out his name. He grabbed her hair hard and close to the scalp with one hand, digging fingers into her waist with his other. He grunted with thrust up. Fuck even stretched, she was still tight around his cock and when she squeezed him, oh fuck. Her slick fingers played with his balls and that was it. He was done for. His twitched and shot its load deep inside her. He held her in place until he softened. They both loved the sensation of him withdrawing when he was half hard.  
She slumped forward and he moved carefully out from under her, disappearing into the bathroom. She flinched at the rough touch of the wet washcloth then relaxed as he cleaned her up and plug. He cleaned himself while in the bathroom then pulled his boxers on. He tucked her into bed then whistled for Dodger.  
Dodger trotted back and hopped onto the bed, side-eyeing his humans then lay down in his spot. Chris kissed her shoulder, slipping his hand into her chemise to rest on her left breast. “Goodnight, baby, I love you.”  
“I love you too.” She snuggled back into him. “Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas.” He smirked against the back of her head. “If that’s what I get two weeks out, I can’t wait for my actual Christmas present.”  
“Shush, you. Don’t spoil it. You love my surprises.”  
“That I do, baby. That I do.”


End file.
